Gifted Academy
The Gifted Academy - often shortened to GA - is a school, founded by the Organisation, especially for the children in the world who have abilities. It is located a few miles outside of the suburbs of New York City, and it is very well protected. The school has two sides, one for teaching with abilities, and one for teaching the normal school subjects. The school accepts all who have abilities. Year Groups The school is divided into four main areas. There is the daycare nursery, for all the youngest children with abilities, from newborns to four year olds. There are no actual lessons, really. It is just a place to leave these children, during the day, when their parents would be working. When a child is four years old, he or she moves up to the next area of the school. This is called the junior part of the school, and lasts until they are teenagers. It involves minor lessons, and tutoring on how to work with and understand abilities. The pupils are given a lot of free time, and lessons are not very important. There is a double timetable, for all the pupils aged above four years. When they are thirteen, the students move up into the senior school, and will remain there for many years. They start to learn the science of abilities, and at the end of their sixth year in the senior school, they have major exams, which are similar to A-Levels in abilities. They must demonstrate major control over all of their abilities, as well as all the possibilities and aspects of the abilities. The standards exams must also be sat, for legal requirements. Finishing the school at eighteen, they have the offer of returning to the side of the school that offers a lot of work experience, as well as university level teachings. The subjects offered are much more limited, but if someone stayed, they would have the option between a degree in childcare, complete with work experience, or human genetics, and evolution. Many students decide leave at 18 years old. The Campus The school is simply laid out, but can still be very difficult to learn to get around. There are three main buildings - the West is for housing, the North building is for evolved lessons, and the East one for normal school lessons. They are arranged around a big courtyard, that is referred to as the 'Quad', normally. This is normally where the children spend their times in between lessons. The buildings are very old, and were originally built in the 1800s. Alternatively to spending their free time in the Quad, the children can also stay in the Hall. This room is also used for meal times, where all the pupils can sit wherever they like. The staff tend to sit at the head of the room, and have their own specific table. While there are no meals taking place, the room is free for children to use to spend their free time, until after hours. They also have their own private form rooms for this, for each group. A different form room is provided for all of the year groups, and the classes tend to have most of their lessons in this classroom, although for subjects like the sciences, they obviously need to go to a lab. Most forms have around twenty people in, and there are a variety of the number of forms per year group. If a pupil stays after they reach 18, they will no longer be in a form, simply the entire year will be grouped together. The form rooms are quite modern in design, but also very simplistic. When the children are younger, the walls will be decorated in pictures they have done, and there will be fewer desks. 'Housing' Actually living at the school is optional, as it is both a boarding and day school. Most students live at home with their families if these families live locally, and if they have relatives who work at the school they can live with them. The dormitories are available in single, double rooming or family suites. They are divided by gender, normally, and unless required otherwise, a person generally ends up with one other room mate of the same gender. A roommate is selected at random, if one is required, generally of the same gender and age group. The decoration of the room is completely up to the people who will be staying in the room, although all of the rooms come equiped with two desks, two double beds and a laptop. A television is possible, upon request, and a home phone line is avaliable for each room. There is a small en-suite for each room, which has a shower, sink and toilet. The colouring of the rooms is optional, and often it is generically pink or blue, depending on gender, but changing the room is very simple, and there is no limit on the budget the school offers on making its pupils feel at home. If a child requires something special for their room, to make them feel more comfortable, the staff will do everything possible to make sure they get it. There are several forbidden objects in dorm rooms, but those are mainly dangerous or illegal objects, such as alcohol or cigarettes or drugs or weaponry. The family housing is mostly an option for professors or teachers, that have children attending the school. Many of the teachers have small cottages or houses within the ground, like Dani and Nathan Petrelli but several teachers have apartment-like homes in the dormitory blocks, so they can keep an eye on the younger pupils who live there over-night. There are two main dormitories, in the west building - male and female. Students are not allowed to board until they are ten years old, unless a legal guardian also lives with them. There are seven different floors, in the East building, and each floor holds a different year group. The youngest - age ten - are on the bottom of the building, and the eldest - age seventeen - are on the top floor. There are elevators and staircases to each level, and on each floor. Common rooms are easily located, and they hold a few televisions, a couple of sofas, magazines, DVDs, game consoles and games and a vast amount of books. These are mainly social rooms, but there are other rooms which have desks, work computers and research facilities, for homework and general studies. The eldest pupils in the school - those 18 and above - are given a small cottage, very similar to the ones that the teachers are housed in. They are divided into groups of four of the same gender, and put in these houses, to prepare them for real life. They have to cook their own food, and do their own washing. They must be able to look after themselves. They are told to respect this freedom, but many do not, and it is not particularly frowned upon, as it is expected. Pupils Many students have or will attend the Gifted Academy. Several require special courses, for certain rare abilities, or if they have multiple abilities. Many of the known pupils are the family of the main characters, and a lot of the canon characters. *Noah Gray *Abbie Gray *Zachary Gray *Gabriella Gray *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray *Jake Deveaux *Nathan Owain Petrelli *Amber Cerys Petrelli *Hayley Efa Petrelli *Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Tessa Morgan Petrelli *Lucia Medi Petrelli *Cody Calwin *Ashleigh Calwin *Kayleigh Anne Calwin *Ishi Nakamura *Yaeko Nakamura *Raiden Nakamura *Vibhu Suresh *Savajna Suresh *Kalya Suresh *Izzy Esbanoza *Angie Esbanoza *Matthew Parkman *Emma Parkman *Daniella Millbrook *Georgia Millbrook *Shelton Bishop *Layton Bishop *Jamie Adrian Petrelli *Michael Pope (formerly) *Monty Petrelli *Ella Meers *Anna Matthews Teachers & Employees The key founder of the Gifted Academy is Pippy Gray, although she based it from her office at the New York base, and it is therefore heavily tied to the The Organisation. Lowri Petrelli also assisted Pippy, however the other remaining founders - Jack Calwin and Josh Evans - did very little. Pippy Gray also teaches at the school, and the subjects she teaches are History, in the 'normal' side. She also teaches Telepathy and Time And Space Manipulation, and is qualified to teach Sport, although she chooses not to. None of the other founders have taken teaching positions here, and Pippy Gray acts as the headmistress. There are, of course, many other teachers for such a huge school. Many of them are people who owed favours to Pippy, and had qualification in childcare or teaching, or are good with their powers. There were few, at the start of the school, which was to be expected. *Amelia Cartwright teaches Biology, on the 'normal' side of the school, and is a very respected teacher, on both sides, having a PhD in Biology and a batchelor's degree in Childcare. She is an excellent teacher, and cares passionately. She also teaches Florakinesis and Terrakinesis, as they are her best and most common abilities. *Fleur Davison is the main Home Economics teacher in the 'normal' side, as she is an excellent cook. She assists Amelia with the Biology lessons, from time to time, being a great demonstration, for different spieces. She also teaches Maths to the younger pupils, as she did her degree in Maths. She also teaches Animal Manipulation, which covers all abilities relating to animals. *Katy Redham is the head of the Language department, as she can speak every single language, fluently. She teaches French, German, Spanish and English to pupils of all ages in the 'normal' side of the school, and she teachs Elementokinesis on the evolved side of the school. *Matthew Morrell was originally a teacher at the school. He taught "Phyical Abilities" to all ages, which covers all abilities like Enhanced Strength and Enhanced Speed. On the 'normal' side of the school, he taught sport to every pupil that studies the subject, and was the form tutor of the youngest age group that attend the school. He is now dead. *Brandon Hudson is a Business teacher on the 'normal' side of the school. He teaches Electrokinesis on the other side of the school. He is serious when it comes to teaching but when he has put his point across is is loving and hopes that he is highly respected by his students. *Dani Petrelli teaches Precognition on the abilities side, and also assists Pippy in teaching Time And Space Manipulation. Similarly to Matthew and Julie, she mainly teaches the younger students. *Julie Cobb has newly been recruited to replace Matthew, and she is teaching the younger students also. *Grayson Hopkin has also been newly recruited, and is teaching the older students, at A Level standard. Brief History The school was founded a few years ago, by Pippy Gray, although she had previously been working on the idea for sometime. While she was deceased, her daughter Abbie Gray took over the idea for a short while, and founded the school in her mother's memory. Pippy was afterwards saved. The school was attacked not long ago, by a former pupil, Michael Pope, who killed one teacher and several students. Grayson Hopkin and Julie Cobb were recruited to replace Matthew Morrell, the teacher who'd died in the attack. Category:Groups